


Heartless Robot

by perrythedeer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Chapter 4 Spoilers, Character Death, Strangulation, character study kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: hey i got into Danganronpa like *checks wrist* a month ago take this i havent finished v3 yet
Kudos: 4





	Heartless Robot

Minutes ticked by- seconds, something like that. It was... terrifying, the quiet minute of silence that sat and just _simmered_ as K1-B0 stared down at the body, of course Saihara and the others were freaking out too- the stupid helmets had come off and it was... dead silent, bad. No sound, and K1-B0 took a shaky breath, a step back. People were starting to freak out, Gonta was crying, and Monokumas stupid _stupid announcement-_

K1-B0 wanted to run out of the room, seeing Mius face, eyes wide and scared, she looked like she'd _choked_ and- 

He could feel his circuits overheating from the rush, and after a minute a hand shot to his chest, his fan was breaking, stuttering, he couldn't get enough air in to calm himself down, and tears were building in his eyes- tears _she'd_ given him the ability to have in the first place.

K1-B0 would talk and answer questions, of course he would, that's what he was good for and he didn't need to draw suspicion by running away, he wouldn't be able to handle it if everyone thought _he_ killed his best friend. The wires on his face were getting wet, and he couldn't let out the sounds his body wanted too.

After a minute, it was just a scream, and his hands shot up to his hair, grabbing and pulling at it, he didn't acknowledge anybody else, they were all still kind of freaking out- he should be used to death, he shouldn't be able to feel this, he was a robot, he was a _heartless robot_


End file.
